Learning How to Smile
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: An unfortunate series of events lands a depressed teenaged boy to the hinata apartments. He barely talks, he never smiles, and he spends every minute he can away from everyone. Soon he realizes that the best antidepressant is learning how to smile again.
1. New roommate

**_It's taken me so long to come up with anything workable for a Love Hina plot. I've been on FF for over a year now, so I decided to tackle a love hina story. It takes place after Love Hina again, I decided having Naru and Keitaro already dating would make that situation a little more workable._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Love Hina or any of the characters._**

* * *

Keitaro opened his eyes as the morning sun leaking through his blinds struck his eyes. As he opened them the sun was too bright so he closed them and welcomed his day with a groan of uneagerness to tackle it. After a moment or two he decided to at least sit up, and another few moments to realize if the sun was already up, he was late.

"Dammit, not again!" Keitaro shouted then shot up from his bed to find something to wear today. Clothes flew out of his drawer like sawdust from a wood chipper and littered the floor that he had just cleaned.

On the ceiling above him a board slid across to a face peering through the hole. Naru poked her head in and saw Keitaro in the searching for something to wear frenzy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Not you too, we're going to be late!" Keitaro shouted then kept at it.

"Late for what?" Naru asked then dropped from her room and onto his bed which she then sat on.

"What do you mean for what? For school, for Tokyo U," Keitaro said then fell as he tried to frantically pull up a pair of pants.

"It's Saturday," Naru said with a yawn.

"Then what are you waiting...wait what?" Keitaro asked suddenly with a strange feeling of stupidity and suspense all at once.

"Oh my god," Naru said then jumped up to her room, "You woke me up for that, leave me alone till at least noon okay," Naru said then slid the board back into place. Keitaro sighed then looked at his clock. Eight in the morning, Saturday, mid February.

"I'm so stupid at times," Keitaro said then fell onto his bed.

"At times, who the hell are you fooling, you're stupid all the time," Naru asked from above.

"That really helps my self-esteem, thank you very much," Keitaro said then finished getting dressed. He opened his sliding door then looked out into the hall. Seemed like he was the only one up so stepped into the hallway and started for the stairs at the end of it. When he rounded the corner Shinobu with a laundry basket collided into him, sprawling the laundry everywhere.

"Sorry bout that," Shinobu said then knelt down to pick it all up.

"No, I should be apologizing," Keitaro said then knelt down to help, only to collide heads. Keitaro fell back then rubbed his head as Shinobu rubbed hers.

"Sorry,"Shinobu said then finished.

"Again, you don't need to..." Keitaro said as she ran away with the laundry, "... apologize," he finished to himself. Keitaro sighed then walked to the stairs and slipped on an item at the very top. The slip made his left foot slip on the top step and begin a series of thuds that would occur when his body made contact with each step on the way down.

The item landed on the ground next to Keitaro who grunted then looked at it. It was a little toy that was equipped with things mothers don't let kids play with.

"Su, I swear to god," Keitaro said then pulled himself up with the railing next to the stairs.

Keitaro looked in the greeting room of the apartments and saw Kitsune passed out on the couch. On the coffee table were cans of empty beer, and a few bottles of wine, one empty, one halfway there. Looking at her, he sighed then started to clean up the cans which took two trips back and forth. Immediately after he threw the cans away the phone rang. Knowing no one else would answer it he ran over to it then picked it up.

"Hinata apartments, this is Keitaro Urishima, how may I help you?" He asked to whoever was calling. Sarah leaned into view to hear his conversation but could only hear him.

"Hey mom, everything's fine here, why are you calling...Yeah I remember them, why?...What, when?" Keitaro asked shocked. Su joined Sarah in the eavesdropping, followed by Shinobu from behind them while Kitsune slept with one eye open.

"What's he going to do?...I really don't know if that's a good idea, with what just happened he'd need to relax and that's out of the question here...I know he has no where else but...mom...," Keitaro fought then sighed into the phone.

"Fine," Keitaro finally said then looked at the girls on the stairs who immediately fled. Keitaro hung up the phone then looked at Kitsune who couldn't close her eye in time.

"I know you're awake," He said before he walked back upstairs to set up what ever he had just agreed to. Kitsune opened her eyes then sat up on the couch and grabbed the bottle of wine. She took a gulp then leaned into the couch more.

"I wonder what that was all about," Kitsune said then looked at the phone.

"What was what?" Motoko asked, walking in from the front from her morning routine.

"Keitaro just got off the phone with his folks, and now something is about to happen here that Keitaro had no choice but to allow happen. Can we ever have a normal day around here?" Kitsune said then fell back onto the couch.

"Depends on your view of normal I suppose," Motoko said then started to climb the stairs. Kitsune stared up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

"I suppose, a normal day around here, is a strange day anywhere else."

* * *

"Why are you getting the spare room ready, someone moving in?" Naru asked Keitaro as he began to make the bed for the room and clean it up a little more. 

"Yeah," Keitaro said then examined his work for ways to improve it. After realizing it was fine he left the room and closed it behind him.

"Who's moving in, what's her name?" Naru asked while they walked back.

"Him," Keitaro answered, making Naru stop.

"What, a guy is moving in. One guy is more than enough," Naru said to him.

"I know, I tried talking my parents out of it, but he has no where else to go," Keitaro said to her.

"It's not our problem, when he gets here, tell him to go somewhere else," Naru said then started walking again.

"I can't do that," Keitaro said then started to walk after her.

"And why not?" Naru asked then whipped her body around to face him. Keitaro sighed then looked around to see if anyone was listening. Naru placed her hands on her hips waiting for the answer. Keitaro looked at her, and started to explain.

* * *

Later that day a boy was walking up the flight of steps to the Hinata apartments with only a backpack over his shoulder, and a guitar being held by the opposite hand. For the age of fourteen he was short, a little under five feet and he walked a little lazy, like something was weighing him down. His short black hair bounced as he stepped, his eyes looking more down than up. His arms didn't swing as he moved, one hand gripped a strap on his bag, the other was holding the guitar. 

After a slow five minutes her reached the summit and looked at the apartments, having to look up for the first time in a while. Looking at it with nothing to do but sigh he continued till he walked in the building. Standing next to the stairs he looked up them, then around the room to see a passed out woman on a couch who suddenly woke up.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kitsune asked then got up off the couch with a slight wobble.

"I'm looking for Keitaro," the boy said with a voice deep enough to make him sound older.

"Well then, how do you know him?" Kitsune asked.

"Please..." the boy snapped, "Just get him."

"Alright, watch that attitude. It'll getcha nothin but a heap of trouble in this place," Kitsune said then walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Keitaro, you have a visitor!" Kitsune shouted up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Keitaro shouted back. Kitsune left the stairs then went back to her nap that was consuming her entire Saturday. Keitaro came jogging down the stairs then stopped halfway when he saw the boy.

"You're here already, my mother said you'd be here by six, it's only four thirty," Keitaro said then continued down.

"Should I leave and come back?" the boy asked unenthusiastically.

"No of course not. How you been?" Keitaro asked, then felt bad he asked when the boy looked at him like the answer was apparent. "I mean, before resent."

"Fine I suppose," the boy answered the looked at the floor.

"Well, I'll show you to your room, come on," Keitaro said then started up the stair from where he left off. The boy just followed while Kitsune got up then looked at the stairs.

"Room, oh that better not mean what I think it does," she said then ran to tell everyone else.


	2. Do not disturb

Shinobu was making dinner when Sarah snuck into the room to try to steal a taste. Shinobu started to slice some carrots and without out looking addressed Sarah.

"Don't even think about it," Shinubo said then looked at her, "You have to wait like everyone else."

"Oh come on," Sarah said then looked at the bowls, "You might want to make food for eight, I heard someone new is moving in today," Sarah said with an apple behind her back.

"Drop it," Shinobu said when she saw an apple was missing. Sarah sighed then put the apple back on the fruit plate on the counter, "Who do you think it is?"

"Beats me, but I really don't care," Sarah said then tried going for some other snack.

"I heard it's a guy," Kitsune said from the door.

"A...guy?" Shinobu said then looked at her. Kitsune nodded then walked into the room.

"That's what I heard. A guy showed up not to long ago, and Keitaro said he'd show him to his room. Keitaro is out of his mind if he thinks a guy living here would be at all appropriate, and I bet Naru won't be happy about it either."

"What did he look like?" Shinubo asked, then finished cutting carrots and placed them in the pot with boiling water.

"Well, a little average I suppose. Not exactly the kinda guy you stop to take a second look at. I'd guess he's you're age or a little older, but you two are about the same height, he's pretty short," Kitsune said then took the apple that Sarah wanted. She took a bite out of it before Shinobu could protest.

"You're going to ruin your dinner," Shinobu said then tried to snatch the apple away.

"I got plenty of room for dinner, don't worry about me, you worry bout that boy and his hormones,"Kitsune said then left the room. Shinobu sighed then pulled out an eighth bowl, just in case the rumor was true.

* * *

"Come on, bout time for dinner," Keitaro said as he opened the boys room. The boy was laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling above. His face was expressionless, and he seemed like he could snap into any emotion in a heartbeat. His mind was lost in something that was pulling him out of the reality around him.

"Takeo," Keitaro said to him. Takeo turned his head and just stared at him.

"Yeah?" He asked dully.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon," Keitaro said.

"Soon, so get me when it's actually done," Takeo said then continued to stare into space.

"Dinner!" Sarah shouted from downstairs. Keitaro looked at Takeo who just sighed then spun his feet around to the floor. Takeo walked pass Keitaro and started down the hall with his head down and hands in his pockets.

"Is he okay?" Naru asked from behind Keitaro, "Then again I'd be worried if he was." Keitaro nodded in agreement then just followed him down the stairs and into the dining room where Shinobu had laid everything out. The girls sat around the table, all staring at Takeo when he walked in.

The entire dinner everyone at one point or another asked Takeo a question. He didn't answer one of the questions as he sat there slowly sipping the vegetable and beef soup Shinobu had prepared.

"So, um...how old are you?" Shinobu asked from directly across the table. He didn't even seem to react on the fact she was talking to him. Takeo seemed to be in his one little dream world, or possibly nightmare by the look of it.

"Will you just talk, you're starting to freak me out," Kitsune said to him. Takeo pushed his chair back then tucked it in before he walked out of the room and back upstairs. Once she thought he was out of earshot she looked at Keitaro.

"You can't let him live here, you being here is a problem on its own," Kitsune said to Keitaro. Everyone but Shinobu nodded. "You got something to say Shinobu?"

"He looked like...he was hurt," Shinobu said then got up off her chair. She grabbed his bowl of soup then started to walk out, "I'll be right back."

"I swear that girl is too nice for her own good," Motoko said then started on her soup again, "But Keitaro, who is he, and why is he here to begin with?"

"Yeah," Sarah repeated.

"He has no where else to go. His house burned down, and he's supposed to be staying at his grandparents house but they're on vacation and won't be back for another few months. He's staying here till then."

"Just rent him a hotel or something," Kitsune said to everyone at the table, "Do you even know him?"

"I do. He's the friend of my parents, son. My parents heard about his problem so asked me to help out," Keitaro said then looked at the table, "It'd be heartless to not at least give him a chance."

"Naru, you can't be alright with this. Tell you're boyfriend he has to get rid of him," Kitsune said to Naru.

"No, I agree, he should stay here for now," Naru said.

"What!" Kitsune said getting up quickly, her chair hitting the ground, "Unbelievable."

"What do you care, you don't live in the apartments," Keitaro said to her.

"Well, I can't let some teenaged punk disrupt my friends," Kitsune said to him.

"Maybe he should do something bad before we have any rights to kick him out. Plus Keitaro is the manager, so the decision is ultimately his," Motoko said then finished her food, "I say stay." She said then left with her bowl to put it in the kitchen.

"If he messes up, he's gone, agreed," Naru said to end the conversation.

"Fair enough," Su said.

"Sounds okay," Sarah said.

"I hate you people," Kitsune said then sat down after putting her chair back.

* * *

Shinobu gingerly stepped down the hall toward the once unoccupied room. The thing she heard as she approached was the sound of a poorly played guitar. It reminded her of when someone who didn't know how to play, just strung random strings to see what it sounded like. Only when Takeo did it, it was wild and random, he'd play three notes fast, for a moment it sounded nice, then he did something wrong that made the guitar screech like a strangled cat. Shinobu cringed then knocked on the sliding door.

"Umm, Takeo, it's me, Shinobu," Shinobu said almost as a whisper. Nothing was heard from within the room except the guitar stopped playing. Then she heard small footsteps toward the sliding door that slightly slid open enough for her to look in and see Takeo looking out.

"What?" Takeo asked blandly. Shinobu took in a breath then showed him the bowl.

"I figured you didn't eat much, so I thought I'd make sure you got something to eat before going to bed," Shinobu said, steam still trailing off the bowl in a cloud of pungent warmth. Takeo opened the door enough for her to see his body instead of only his face. He took the bowl from her then placed it on the dresser in the room.

"Thanks," Takeo said then shut the door. Shinobu was thinking about knocking again, but Takeo scared her a little. Not like she feared he'd attack her in her sleep. More like, if she talked about anything sensitive with him, he'd crash. Takeo just didn't seem like the talkative type.

After a moment or two Shinobu took a step away from his door then walked down the hall. Before she reached the steps she placed her hand on the railing then looked back at his room. She secretly hoped he'd come down, but his door remained shut, as poorly played notes echoed down the hall. With a sigh she faced the stairs, then walked back into the dinning room.

* * *

Shinobu stood at the sink in the kitchen with her elbows in the foamy water. She scrubbed the bowls from the nights dinner, and a few random plates her roommates used throughout the day. Su and Sarah had offered to help, but Shinobu thought it best that they weren't given the opportunity to mess up. Knowing those two they'd start a dish fight.

After drying her hands she thought about going into the hotspring for a bit but changed her mind. Recently Kitsune and Naru had been teasing her about her chest size that was growing rather fast now. Whether she wanted to or not they'd compare sizes, usually having to touch and fondle to get the full comparison. She was excited that she was developing, but wasn't too thrilled about getting groped. Not in the mood to put up with it, she just decided she'd go to bed.

Walking down the hall upstairs she slowly made her way to her room. As she walked down the hall she passed Takeo's room and thought she heard him talking. Grabbing her door to slid it open she stopped once she realize he was talking. Letting her door go she walked a few rooms down back to his and saw it was left ajar. Once she was close enough she noticed it wasn't talking, it was crying.

Takeo was on his bed in an ocean of tears. His faced was puffy and stained with tears as his eyes were red and blurry. His body trembled with every gasp as he fought against his emotions to breathe. Soon he started to hiccup, and just when it seemed like he was done, he started up again. The sobs got louder, his face got wetter, and his pillow was beginning to feel like a soggy towel.

"Takeo?" Shinobu said softly through his door. Suddenly he glared at her then quickly got off his bed and ran to the door.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted then slammed it all the way shut. Shinobu jumped back with a gasped then took a deep breath.

Keitaro leaned out of his room and saw Shinobu on the verge of tears. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It was nothing you did, come on," Keitaro said then started to lead her to her room. Shinobu stared at Takeo's room until Keitaro addressed her to look away


	3. Motoko's Notebook

Everyone at the table had already taken a seat. Motoko sipped her tea as Shinobu finished up breakfast. Sarah and Su sat impatiently, and Kitsune still seemed in a bad mood. The only ones not at the table were Naru, Keitaro, and Takeo.

"What's taking those three so long, usually Naru's one of the first down," Kitsune said then stretched.

"Let them be," Motoko said then looked at the stairs, "Then again," Motoko said.

"Want to spy on them?" Su asked.

"I'll go," Sarah said then jumped off her chair. As she ran by Motoko grabbed her arm without looking away from the text book in front of her.

"No you don't, leave them be. If they want to make out before breakfast, let them," Motoko said as if she was kind of forcing that out of her. It was obvious she wanted to leave the table to check it out as much as the younger girls did.

"You're such a kill joy," Sarah said then walked back to her seat.

"Do I sense a little jealousy?" Kitsune said then grinned at Motoko, leaning over the table and sticking her face inches away.

"Don't be ridicules," Motoko said then looked up from her book, "And what reason would I have to be jealous?"

"I don't know, maybe this notebook I found in your room. Should of told me you were into erotica, I could of given you a few tips," Kitsune said then flashed Motoko's notebook in front of her face, making her blush deep red.

"When did you take that?" Motoko asked then reached over to grab it, but Kitsune pulled it away and opened it.

"I must say, striking similarities," Kitsune said, "A guy's dating a violent girl who takes advantage of him and plays with his heart while the girl who loves him can only painfully watch from the sidelines. The guys description is...familiar," Kitsune said then found the page.

"A man in his early twenties, a college student with messy brown hair and glasses. And when ever he takes those glasses off, the female lead just swoons with passionate love. Let's read her description," Ktisune said.

Motoko had already drawn her sword and placed it to Kitsune's neck. Kitsune smiled weakly and stepped away fearfully. Kitsune threw the notebook and Motoko caught it with her free hand.

"Glad you value your life," Motoko said then sheathed her sword and started to walk toward the stairs to hide the notebook. When she reached the stairs Kitsune let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"Should of told her I made a copy," Kitsune said then pulled that out.

"Nice thinking," Sarah said, "What's the female description?"

"A tall, strong yet emotionally plugged woman with flowing long black hair. She's younger than the man, but is trying hard to get into the same college just to be closer and monitor the relationship."

"Tall?" Su asked.

"Strong?" Sarah asked.

"And emotionally plugged. Motoko is the leading lady, and the man is Keitaro," Kisune said with a smile as Motoko came back downstairs. Kitsune hid the copy as Motoko continued to study at the table.

"What does erotica mean?" Sarah asked, forgetting to ask from earlier.

"It's a type of novel that centers or involves sex," Kitsune said then looked over her shoulder to see if Shinobu was done yet.

"Wait, she's writing an erotica. That means she wants to have sex with..." Sarah started before Kitsune lunged over the table and covered her mouth. Motoko looked up at everyone, she was miles away the entire time.

"What?" Motoko asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kitsune said then tried her best to not laugh. Then footsteps were heard from the stairs. Naru and Keitaro came down at the same time, then sat across from each other.

"What took you two?" Motoko asked before anyone else could.

"I swear Motoko, nothing could distract you from that book, but when Keitaro walks into the room," Kitsune said.

"He's just unusually late, I wanted to know why," Motoko said then looked at her text book, then back up at Keitaro. "Why are you late?"

"Talking to Takeo," Keitaro answered.

"About how he snapped on Shinobu last night?" Motoko asked and Keitaro nodded.

"Wait a second, he snapped at Shinobu?" Kitsune asked, and Keitaro nodded, "That's it, I'm going to go kick his ass."

"No you're not," Keitaro said then stood up and blocked Kitsune's path.

"Move Keitaro, he has to be dealt with," Kitsune said.

"He's been dealt with, sit down," Keitaro said firmly. Motoko just watched impressed as Keitaro took charge.

"Kitsune, the kid's probably going through a tough time. We all came here to sort of run away, maybe he's just running too," Motoko said to her.

"I didn't run here like you," Kitsune said to Motoko.

"I needed to get away from my sister, and just the god cry school in general. I've gotten better because I've been here. I'm not even sure I want to take over the responsibility of the school when that time comes," Motoko said then closed her text book.

"Why, you're so sure men suck at everything, their inferior, and you don't need them. But you're just afraid after you take over the school, you'll want a man," Kitsune said.

"No I won't," Motoko said.

"Not according to the note..." Kitsune started before Motoko banged her hand on the table.

"If you mention that book one more time I swear to god," Motoko said, making Kitsune take a step back and sit down. Everyone looked at Motoko, beat read and embarrassed.

"What book?" Naru asked.

"She's writing an erotica," Su said then smiled, "Whatever that is."

"You are?" Naru asked. Motoko turned redder then just left the table text book in hand. As she was walking up the stairs, Takeo was walking down. They made slight eye contact on the way down but Takeo just kept walking. He walked straight through the greeting room and out the door of the Hinata house.

"Takeo, breakfast is almost ready!" Keitaro shouted.

"Not hungry!" Takeo shouted back. Keitaro shrugged then sat down in his chair.

"Where's Kitsune?" Naru asked. Keitaro looked around the room and heard running through the greeting room.

"Oh shit," Keitaro said then ran after Kitsune who was after Takeo. Naru caught on quickly and ran after them shortly followed by Su and Sarah, leaving Shinobu to enter the room with plates of food.

"Time for break...where'd everybody go?"

* * *

"Hey punk!" Kitsune shouted at Takeo as she jogged down the stairs to reach him. Takeo ignored her and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you," Kitsune said then stepped in front of him, "Who do you think you are, snapping on Shinobu."

"I think I'm Takeo Motishime, who are you?" Takeo asked then walked by her. Kitsune groaned then grabbed his arm.

"Stop walking. Shinobu is a very delicate girl, if you make her cry again you'll regret it," Ktisune said.

"I've already apologized to her, I was in a bad mood, she caught me at a bad time. Keitaro and Naru understand, and Shinubo forgives me for yelling. I'm going to be late, get the hell out of my way," Takeo said then shoved his way passed her. Kitsune glared at him as he walked by then heard footsteps running from the house.

"Kitsune, I told you I dealt with him already," Keitaro said as she jogged down the steps.

"Leave him alone Kitsune, he just needs to calm down," Naru said from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell does he have to be upset about?" Kitsune asked then started to walk down the stairs. Before Keitaro could answer Kitsune was already too far away to care.

"What crawled up her ass?" Naru asked then started down the stairs and stopped at the step Keitaro was at.

"She probably lost a bet or something, she'll be over it soon enough. Come on," Keitaro said then started up the stairs.

"Keitaro, that was cool back there," Naru said then started to walk with him.

"Which part?" Keitaro asked.

"Almost all of it, you taking action, taking care of things. You're starting to impress me," Naru said then smiled before walking into the building. Keitaro smiled to himself and walked into the building after her.

* * *

Motoko read through her notebook again to see what to write next. Ever since Naru and Keitaro declared themselves an official couple she had find a new hobby besides practicing her kendo. Writing romance was somehow helping her relieve her stress more than swinging a sword. She wasn't exactly sure why she started writing.

"'_The wind blew his hair out of his eyes, revealing to her that he was looking right at her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, her mouth going dry, her eyes slowly shutting. Before she closed them, she saw him leaning over as well, eyes closing in the same slow fashion. She felt his warm breath breeze by her lips and curl around her chin that was trembling with eagerness. Their lips met, and she froze in shock at the feeling of his lips to hers...'" _Motoko read to herself aloud then sighed.

"I'm stuck," Motoko said when she still couldn't finish the scene, "It takes me a month to fill the notebook, and I can't finish this chapter. Why can't I just finish it?" She asked herself then placed the pen next to the notebook on her table.

"That was so embarrassing, it's not erotica, dammit Kitsune," Motoko said then read the last paragraph over again, "Slowly leaning for kiss equals erotica how?" Motoko asked herself.

"She does have a point though, I did kind of make the guy sound like Keitaro. Not on purpose though, not like I modeled the girl after me." she said then flipped to the beginning and read her description. "Strong, Tall, flowing long black..."She said then slammed the book shut, "Oh my god, I did model her after me."

"Not like I modeled the bitch after Naru," She said then flipped through the book.

"Beautiful by appearance, on and off relationship, uncertain about most things, goes to the same college. Likes to get the guys hopes up, then crashes them down. Long brown hair with two strands sticking..." Motoko said then slammed the book shut again.

"Holy crap, Kitsune's on to something here," Motoko said then started to scan through, "I started to write this because I was bored, but the similarities are unmistakable. Why would I model it like this subconsciously, am I actually...jealous?" Motoko asked herself.

"No, can't be," Motoko said then tossed the book to the other side of the room. When it hit the floor she ran over and picked up the book from the ground and opened it.

"Am I actually jealous of the relationship? Is this my way of coping with it, writing about what I fantasize?" Motoko asked realized what she asked, "I'm fantasizing?"

"It's just a story, just a love story that is deeply influenced by the people around me. Besides, Keitaro and I just won't work, oil and water," Motoko said then began to think about how that disaster would play out.

Motoko imagined a relationship with Keitaro starting slowly. He takes her on walks, and sometimes watches her train, or even spars. Soon they start holding hands publically. Kissing starts to occur, smiling, pet names, gifts anniversaries. Then she visualized herself waking up in nothing but one of his shirts.

"Why wasn't that a disaster?" Motoko asked herself then noticed she was smiling, "Why am I smiling?"

Motoko looked at the notebook again then placed it on the table softly. She sighed then stood up and decided to pace around her room. The facts were in front of her, and in her head floating around. She sat next to the notebook and read a page to herself.

"What's happening to me?" Motoko asked then read the mans description and felt her stomach tingle, "Why do I smile when I read the description?"

"Am I in...no, not me. I can't let myself ruin it for Keitaro and Naru," She said then stood up and opened her door. She looked at the notebook again the shut her door


	4. The shattered guitar

_**I have a message for a few of the reviewers, thanks for a few of you who actually leave reviews, not rants. And a special note must be added for Rasputin the evil monk's review in which he says he so enjoys constructive criticism and yet offeres none. I would also like to personally apologize for my 'friends' behavior, but whoever Minh Toshihiro is, you need to not call him a fuckin moron for leaving a review no matter how moronic it is. Another note I need to point out is the fact this is Fan Fiction and I can manipulate the characters and plot as much as I choose, you can critisize me all you want for it, but if you seriously don't like the way writers do that, then don't read the story.**_

* * *

Sarah and Su were on the rampage again. Today's main activity was spent finishing the map of the Hinta house once and for all. Su crawled through the secret passages with a flashlight helmet, looking for any concealed routes through the building. Over the years they had found an alternate route to almost every room of the building. The hole to the room was either under a dresser or behind a poster. They liked it the most however when it was a revolving wall.

"Su, I hate to say it, but I think we've mapped it all," Sarah from behind her.

"You never know," Su said then stopped.

"I think we're getting a little big for this. When I first came here I could walk through these passages, now I'm crawling," Sarah said then placed her back against the wall.

"Want to stop for some lunch?" Su asked. Sarah nodded and Su looked at the map for the quickest way out. She felt along the wall and found the exit, then crawled into the room.

"Isn't this room supposed to be empty?" Sarah asked, since last they knew it was. Now it was occupied with various items and a guitar on the bed. Sarah walked over to the bed and picked up the guitar to get a better look at it.

"Who's is this?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's that guys. So this is where Keitaro stuck him," Su said then jumped on his bed, "Do you think he keeps porn like Keitaro?"

"Actually Keitaro took that out last I knew. Since he has an actual girlfriend he doesn't need them as much. I doubt Naru is fulfilling all of his fantasies though," Sarah said plucked a string on the guitar making it echo in the room.

"I wonder if he actually plays it," Sarah said then plucked a few more strings.

"I'm hungry let's go," Su said then walked to the rooms door. When she extended her arm to grab the door, it slid open in front of her and she was looking straight at Takeo. They both stopped, starring at each other till Takeo looked over Su and saw Sarah holding his guitar.

"Put that down right now!" Takeo shouted then shoved his way pass Su into his room. Sarah jumped on his bed to get away from him then tossed the guitar to Su.

"Catch," Sarah said as it flew over Takeo. Su caught it then ran out of the room and down the hall. Takeo ran after her and Sarah ran behind him to watch the game of keep away.

"Give it back!" Takeo shouted as he ran after Su who looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"You're fun to play with," Su said then started to run faster.

"I'm playing around with you, give it back!" Takeo shouted as he tried to keep up with Su who was faster.

"Hey Su, I think he's pissed," Sarah said with a laugh from behind all of them.

"That's what makes it so fun," Su said then looked in front of her. She slid to a stop to avoid falling down the stairs, then threw the guitar over Takeo where Sarah caught it and took off running the other way. Takeo slid to a stop, pivoted back and chased after Sarah faster than he did Su. Sarah looked over her shoulder and realized he was getting closer. When she looked straight again she reached the set of the stairs on the other side of the house and slid to stop, falling as she did.

The guitar fell out of her grip and hit the first stair, busting a string on impact. The next step it hit cracked the guitar, the crack getting bigger as it hit the steps. The neck of the guitar broke off, three strings keeping it attached and then two strings once the guitar reached the bottom of the stairs and slid into the main floor.

"I'm trying to study, keep it down please," Motoko said then saw Takeo and Sarah looking down the stairs. Su arrived then looked down the stairs and laughed.

"Oopsie," Su said then skipped away down the hall. Sarah looked at Takeo for his reaction. She saw his fist clench, restrained tear then his extremely angry face look at her.

"I'm going to kill you," Takeo said quietly, making Sarah take a step back, "I'm going to kill you!" Takeo shouted then pulled his fist back to hit her. Sarah covered her head then heard him grunt in pain and his body smash into the wall.

"Calm down," Motoko said. Takeo pushed his way off the wall only to have his arm pulled behind his back and his front slammed into the wall again. Takeo struggled to make her let go, but Motoko held him firmly to the wall.

"I'm not going to let you go, until you relax," Motoko as she struggled to control him. She noticed immediately he was pretty strong for his age, but not strong enough to break the hold.

"What's going on," Keitaro said from the bottom of the stairs holding the shattered guitar. He looked up and saw Motoko holding Takeo against the wall and Sarah still watching scared.

"Whoa!" Keitaro said then ran up the stairs, "Let him go," Keitaro said then stopped at the last step.

"That's not such a good idea Keitaro, he was about to hit Sarah," Motoko said looked at Sarah who nodded.

"What the hell happened?" Keitaro asked.

"I was just messing with him by taking his guitar, I didn't mean to break it," Sarah said then stopped herself from crying.

"Just like you didn't mean to smash pottery over my head?" Keitaro asked and looked down at her.

"That time I meant to do that, this time I didn't. Not like I picked it up and smashed it against a wall," Sarah said.

"You might as well of!" Takeo shouted then tried to push Motoko off him.

"Stop struggling, you'll just wear yourself out," Motoko said then press his face into the wall as she felt his breathing relax. She loosened her grip on him then took a step away. Takeo kept facing the wall, knowing if he looked at Sarah he wouldn't control himself.

"I'll take Sarah, talk to him," Motoko said to Keitaro who nodded. Sarah just looked at Takeo before Motoko grabbed her hand.

"I can walk myself, I'm not a baby," Sarah said then started to walk with Motoko to her room to talk to her. Motoko's room shut and Takeo punched the wall hard to release some frustration.

"Hey, knock it off. The girls are on thin ice with you being here as it is. Naru and Motoko are sympathetic to your situation, but you have to control yourself. You think you're the only one who wants to punch Sarah?" Keitaro asked.

"Unlike you, if someone wasn't holding me back, I would have," Takeo said then started to walk off, "And I don't want your sympathy."

"Well sympathy is the only thing keeping you out of a foster home," Keitaro said then placed his hand on his shoulder that was shrugged off.

"I never asked for help," Takeo said.

"Nor did you have to come here. You could have taken the foster home option," Keitaro said to point out the obvious, "You figured this place was the lesser of two evils."

"This place sucks, I'm starting to wish I died in that fire," Takeo said then kept walking till he reached his room. It started to shut but Keitaro placed his foot in between the door and the wall.

"You want to die, is that it?" Keitaro asked.

"I never said that," Takeo said.

"You said you'd prefer to be died though. You used to be a happy kid. I miss that Takeo, the one I used to baby sit with Kanako," Keitaro said.

"He died in the fire with my parents," Takeo said then walked over and sat on his bed. Keitaro sighed then walked in and placed the shattered guitar on the bed.

"I can't really say I understand what you're going through," Keitaro said then stand next to him.

"How can you? Your parents didn't die when your house caught fire five days ago," Takeo said then looked at his feet, "And then that little bitch smashes practically the only thing I have left. My dad bought this for me, for my birthday," He said then looked at the guitar.

"How did it survive the fire?" Keitaro asked.

"It was in the trunk of his car. Luckily I spent the night at my friends house so a backpack full of clothes was in it as well," Takeo said because that's all he came with.

"I'll ask my parents to send me some of my old clothes," Keitaro said then patted his shoulder.

"Once again, I don't need help," Takeo said.

"Well I'm asking them anyway. This is your home until you're grandparents get back from vacation," Keitaro said.

"They won't take me," Takeo said.

"Why not?"

"They hated my dad, that's why. My mom married a man they hate, and they haven't even spoken to her since. I've never met them, so do you think even with the family responsibility thing they won't just tell me to pack up and go to a foster home?" Takeo asked.

"Well then fine, you can stay here as long as you need. Since you can't pay rent you can earn your stay so you don't fill guilty about it," Keitaro said.

"How?" Takeo asked.

"Since I'm the manager of the building, you can be the assistant manager. We split the chores, and you have to help Shinobu with the laundry," Keitaro said then extended his hand, "Deal?"

Takeo looked at his hand then sighed. He looked at his feet then grabbed Keitaro's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

"If I'd of known that, I'd would of never even messed around," Sarah said to Motoko. Motoko was told about Takeo situation the night after he yelled at Shinobu. She over heard the event and Keitaro had to tell her to just to make her understand that he's not meaning to do it.

"It's okay, I'm sure he's calm now, but you have to go say sorry at least. Even if he still wants to hit you, I won't let him, okay?" Motoko asked.

"Okay," Sarah said softly then followed Motoko as they she left the room. As they stepped out Keitaro and Takeo were walking out. Sarah and Takeo made eye contact and she decided to hide behind Motoko. Motoko made Sarah get in front of her then made her walk toward Takeo who she immediately noticed was calm.

"Takeo, Sarah would like to say something to you," Motoko said then nudged Sarah.

"I'm sorry about the guitar, I was going to give it back, but I'm sorry I dropped it," Sarah said then tried to her best to maintain eye contact. Keitaro nudged Takeo who kneeled down in front of her and patted her head.

"I overreacted, it was just a guitar," Takeo said then slightly smiled, "No hard feelings."

"I didn't know what had happened to you. I know how you feel, it so hard to get over things like that. You can never really get over it, but ever since I've been here, I can say I'm passed it," Sarah said to Takeo. Takeo nodded to her then stood up. Sarah started to walk away and Takeo watched her round the corner of the stairs.

"I'll be in my room," Takeo said then left the hallway. Keitaro looked at Motoko who smiled before the two started to walk down the hall together.

"How about we don't mention this to anyone else. Kitsune is already mad enough as it is," Keitaro said to Motoko.

"Agreed, but I really don't think Kitsune is mad. When you came here Naru and I were the ones fighting to kick you out. I guess since we're not the ones taking action, she feels like she has to," Motoko said as they reached the greeting room and sat on the couches.

"Maybe, but that can't be everything," Keitaro said.

"I guess you're right, this behavior is too extreme for Kitsune. I thought she was too lazy to be a bitch," Motoko said to Keitaro then began to think.

"Maybe it's because she's really the only one who doesn't know the whole story. I mean if I hadn't told you about his parents you'd have hacked his head off by now," Keitaro said with a chuckle.

"Does the thought of me decapitating someone humor you?" Motoko asked.

"It's just...never mind," Keitaro said with a shrug.

"No what?"

"I just find it funny now that you used to chase me around with a sword. It terrified the hell out of me, but I can't say I didn't like the attention," Keitaro said with a smile.

"Just don't make me angry if you don't want to have your head cut off," Motoko said with a smile, then sighed.

'_Great, I'm flirting with him again. He's knows you love him, everyone does, but I need a little more self control_,' Motoko said to herself then looked at him, '_I thought my first love would at least be a little better looking_.'

"I'm sure Naru has already talked to Kitsune so that'll be worked out quickly. Now what we need to do is find a way for the kid to vent," Keitaro said.

"I agree, what do you got in mind?" Motoko asked then stood up to get some tea, "Tea?"

"Yeah," Keitaro said then walked into the kitchen with her.

"I was thinking, he should train with us," Keitaro said then leaned against the counter while Motoko filled the tea pot with water then put it on the burner.

"Not a horrible idea, but I seriously feel uncomfortable giving a fourteen year old boy a sharp object," Motoko said.

"Then give him a wooden practice sword, he needs to stay occupied, get his mind off it," Keitaro said as Motoko began to think.

"I suppose we can try it, and if it goes well keep doing it. Should we invite him tomorrow morning?" Motoko asked.

"The morning's the only time I have free tomorrow, I got classes in the afternoon. Then after school I have the study sessions with Shinobu, Su, and you. You're retaking the entrance exams in a week and half, and Su is taking them for the first time, you two really need to concentrate," Keitaro said to her then heard the tea pot whistle, "That was fast."

"I've been trying, I got a B plus on my practice exam," Motoko said with a smile.

"It'll come together," Keitaro said then grabbed the tea pot in the wrong place and burned his hand. He flinched his hand away quickly then ran to the sink and ran it under cold water.

"You get burned?" Motoko asked.

"I'm fine," Keitaro said then grabbed a towel.

"Let me see it," Motoko said then grabbed his hand to examine it closer. She looked it and saw a little red, but nothing to cry over, "You're fine," She said then realized she was holding his hand, blushed, then let it go.

"Let me try that again," Keitaro said then grabbed the pot a lot more carefully than he did last time. He poured two cups and from there they made the tea then each took their first sips.

"Tomorrow morning?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes," Motoko said with a nod.

"See you then," Keitaro said then tapped her cup with his and left the room. Motoko placed her cup on the counter then let out a sigh.

'_I'm not entirely sure why I love him. Then again, no one is entirely sure what love is anyway. I've finished three stories already, and I know that my method of coping is writing. I'm going to Tokyo U for myself and him. I do realize a relationship with someone like him would be difficult, but I'm always up for a challenge. Or maybe I just think it'll be bad, my fantasies speak a different story entirely. As much as I like that one, I really need to stop thinking about waking up in nothing but his shirt_,' she thought to herself then grabbed her cup of tea and started to walk to her room before she got an idea.

'_On second thought, I think I can finish that chapter now_,' Motoko thought to herself with a smile, not quite ready to let that fantasy go just yet.


	5. Withdraw

_**I really do hope this chapter clears up a few things that seem a little out of place for Love Hina(Kitsune's strange behavior). I'd really also like to clear this up, Takeo is an OC(Original Character), not a SI(Self Insert). Takeo is not based off of me. Takeo is not an emo. Emo would mean he's depressed without any real reason. His parents died, there's his reason, enough said. And if your going to give me a rant of rage, please do leave me you're email address so I can tell you to go fuck yourself in a more personal way, thank you. Please Enjoy.**_

* * *

The next morning Takeo decided to not partake in the kendo practice session. For most of the day he was just laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while occasionally looking at the remains of his guitar. It had been nearly a year since he got the guitar, and he still found it sad he never bothered to learn how to play. Or, at least not well. His father did send him to a teacher in the city, but whenever his dad dropped him off in front of the building, he'd pocket the money for the lesson and go shopping. Now he hated himself for doing that, wasting his dad's money and his time.

It scared him a little that being the little juvenile kid he was, is the only reason he was still alive to look back at it. His mother had grounded him that same night for not doing the laundry, one time too many. While he was supposed to be behaving, he snuck out to go to a party at his friend's house. Came home at about one o'clock to flames. A change of clothes and his guitar was in the trunk of his dad's car, the only things he had left.

Takeo spent a night at the police station, while a man in a tie made calls to find him a temporary or possibly permanent residence. The grandparents he had never met were on vacation, so it'd have to be temporary till they got back, so they checked his god parents. The Urashima's, who didn't have space for him so called Keitaro since he had a pretty big place. He caved pretty easily, too nice for his own good, and now Takeo found himself staring at the ceiling above his head.

With the way Takeo behaved before the fire, he felt like he deserved what his parents received. He felt like he should have died instead.

When he woke up at three pm, it was to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. Too early for dinner, and he knew he slept through lunch.

"Yeah?" Takeo asked aloud.

"Umm..." Shinobu said nervously from the other side, "Kei...Keitaro told me that you'll be helping me with the laundry. Can you help me? I really don't need that much help, maybe just to carry the baskets," Shinobu said.

Takeo's mother had asked him that a lot. 'All I'm asking is for you to carry the basket, is that too much to ask?' All he'd do was turn up his music. Then laundry got him grounded, and probably saved his life. He owed laundry that.

"Coming," Takeo said then flung his feet off of his bed. He slid his door open and stepped of his room, then slid it shut behind him. Shinobu looked at him for a moment then started to walk toward the stairs. Takeo just tucked his hands in his pockets and followed her.

* * *

Shinobu opened the washing machine downstairs and walked five feet to the dryer and tossed it in. It was unusually warm for winter, but she wouldn't take the chance of letting them dry on the lines outside. Takeo decided to take the laundry in the other dryers and throw them each in a separate basket, each belonging to a different resident.

"All you needed to do was carry the basket," Shinubo said as she grabbed a fabric softener sheet and tossed it in with the load then turned the machine on.

"Look, just because I'm suffering from a resent tragedy is no reason to patronize me," Takeo said, making her look at him for a moment.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," Takeo said then finished then moved a basket out of the way, then stepped to the side so Shinobu could load the next dryer with Naru's unmentionables.

Shinobu looked at him, then saw him open the dryer closest to the door. He opened it, and when he did, Shinubo quickly kicked it shut.

"What the hell!?" Takeo said, jumping back, "Damn, you really love laundry don't you."

"It's not that," Shinobu said, looking over her shoulder at the load of laundry in the dryer. Her own unmentionables. Takeo saw a b cup bra on the top of the load through the window of the door so dropped it immediately, not up for teasing Shinobu about it.

"You unload it then," Takeo said then stepped out of her way, way out of her way to make sure she didn't feel nervous about it.

'_Thanks Kei, you leave me with the twitchy one_,' Takeo said to himself then shook his head a little. Then he looked over to Shinobu and shrugged. _'At least she looks cute when she's nervous._' He had to admit to himself.

"Sorry you feel patronized," Shinobu said once she borrowed one of Motoko's robes to cover her underwear. She left Naru's visible because unlike her, Naru's bra size wasn't something she felt like was needed to be embarrassed about. Not from a girls standpoint anyway.

"It's not exactly that, but would of Kei let me crash here if that wasn't the case?" Takeo asked then leaned against the folding table.

"If you want to put it that way, probably not. I'd just wish Kitsune would shut about you. I don't think she knows yet, but there's something wrong with her. None of us can figure it out, and she stopped smelling like sake recently?" Shinobu said like it was something everyone knew. Only she noticed that detail since she did Kitsune's laundry still, and the load she tossed in didn't smell like alcohol.

"Wait, Kitsune is a drunkard?" Takeo asked.

"Don't call her that. She has, a few every now and then?" Shinobu said, forgetting to add the part she normally started drinking before her hangover wore off.

"Enough to notice a difference in bodily odor, is more than a little," Takeo said, not fooled, "She was drunk the first day I got here. Next day she's yelling at me, sober," Takeo said then shrugged.

"That might explain it, maybe she ran out, got mad, and then yelled at you to let off some steam. Naru said she's a little overprotective when she's sober," Shinubo said then picked up her basket after she finished loading all three dryers. Takeo stacked the two others and carried them behind her as they continued to walk and talk.

"I don't want people to feel like they have to be nice to me because my parents died. Which is why, I'm glad Kitsune doesn't know yet. For now, Kitsune is the only person here I know exactly what she thinks of me, the bare truth," Takeo said then dropped Motoko's basket at her door and knocked then walked down the hall to drop off Naru's.

Motoko opened her door and dragged her basket in, then opened it a second later.

"Where's my robe?" Motoko asked. Shinobu stopped while still carrying her basket and walked it over to her. She gestured for Motoko to lean down so she could whisper something in her ear.

"Just give it back later," Motoko said then shut her door.

"What did you ask?" Takeo asked.

"To...um...borrow...yeah, borrow her robe. I really like...the texture, always wanted to wear it," Shinobu said then walked away toward her room before he kept asking questions he knew the answers to. Or the possible excuse instead of the answer in this situation.

'_It's just underwear, my god,_' Takeo said to himself then shook his head while walking with her.

"I heard that Su and Sarah broke your guitar. Senpai told me your dad gave you that. Must of been pretty important to you since you played it a lot the first night," Shinobu said then started to walk to the second floor.

"It meant close to nothing until the fire," Takeo said then sighed while walking next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my dad got me it, because I like music. I don't have the patience to learn how to make it though. He took me to guitar lessons, and instead of taking them, when he drove off, I'd pocket the money and go have fun. He never knew. So, I'm pissed that it broke, and relieved. It was a physical representation of my shittiness towards my parents, and that's not exactly what I need right now. I wasn't playing it because I like to. I was playing it, because I should've known how, but I didn't know how, and that was just bringing me down further, and further, till I saw you peeking in. If you had shown up a minute later, it would have been worse than me shouting."

Shinobu opened her door and lowered her basket to the ground and shoved it in with the back of her foot. Looking behind her she saw that the basket was in the room far enough, so shut her door.

"I shouldn't have been bothering you anyway, I'm sorry," Shinobu said, and Takeo shook his head.

"You apologize too much, has anyone ever told you that?" Takeo asked.

"I was just saying it wasn't entirely your fault," Shinobu said.

"Let me ask you a question, if someone bumped into you, would you apologize to them?" Takeo asked, making Shinobu just look at the ground. "That's a yes."

"You don't have to be nice to everyone. Treat others the way you wish to be treated, isn't the way it should be. Treat others, the way they deserve to be treated. If an asshole bumps into you, don't apologize, they need to apologize, not you."

"I'm sorry..." Shinobu said then looked at the ground again.

"What the hell are you apologizing for. Look at me," Takeo said, and Shinobu slowly raised her head up. Took her this long to notice they were at eye level.

"Don't apologize for what I did, and don't apologize for yourself when you don't need to. It's all I'm saying. People will walk all over you your entire life," Takeo said then tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Anyway, I should get some studying in while I can," Shinobu said then opened her door and looked at him, "See you at dinner," she said then closed it.

Takeo just walked down the hall and up the stairs, and continued till he reached the deck on the roof. He leaned against the railing and looked at the bare trees surrounding the dorm, and all the way down the stairwell leading to the town. It was normally colder in winter for Hinata, but it hadn't even gotten as low as the fifties.

'_How did a punk like me get so lucky?_' Takeo asked himself and sighed.

'_A roof over my head, I'm surrounded by gorgeous women, and the food is nice. Guess all I can do is sit back and enjoy it_,' Takeo said.

"Hey, there you are," Keitaro said while carrying a bucket foaming water and a two scrub brushes. Keitaro threw him one, and Takeo caught it, then looked at him.

"What the hell do you expect me to do with this?" Takeo asked.

"Work, assistant manager. Gotta earn your stay here. Scrub the second floor hall, I'll scrub the third," Keitaro said then started to walk down the stairs. Takeo sighed then just started to walk with him.

'_But...there's always a catch._'

* * *

Naru walked down the path toward the teashop to talk to Kitsune. Walking in she saw no customers, or Kitsune.

"Kitsune?" Naru asked aloud. Nothing looked weird, the shop was open, but Naru had a feeling something was up.

A crash came from upstairs, so Naru walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway. Kitsune's room was at the far end, and another crash came from there. Naru jogged through the hallway and stopped at her door. She lifted her hand up paused for a moment, then knocked.

"Kitsune, you okay?" Naru asked. She knocked again before the door flung open.

Kitsune was a wreck. Sweat was beating down her hair, and dripping off of her nose. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying, though there were no remains of tears. Her mouth was dry, and she seemed exhausted as if she hadn't slept in a week.

"Holy shit," Naru said, making Kitsune weakly smile and shrug, "What the hell happened?"

"Don't ask," Kitsune said then walked into her room that was trashed more than usual. Plates were everywhere, some broken, explaining the noises Naru had heard. Cups were tipped over, but nothing was spilled. The thing that surprised Naru the most was the lack of alcohol, smell and cans.

"So, what happened to you?" Naru asked. Kitsune sat on her futon then placed her back against the wall.

"No one's watching the shop, you've been acting weird, for you, and now," Naru said, referring to Kitsune's appearance.

"I'm going through withdraw," Kitsune said then sighed.

"Withdraw?" Naru asked, then remembered not seeing alcohol, "You're quitting?"

"Trying to," Kitsune said then grabbed a bottle of water next to her bed and took a sip, "The more you drank, the harder withdraw is I've been told."

"That's the idea usually. Not like I'm not proud of you for doing this, but why are you suddenly quitting?" Naru asked.

"For the past three months, a man's been coming her almost everyday," Kitsune said then looked at her.

"A man?" Naru asked, wondering why Kitsune would start by bringing that up.

"He always orders black coffee, and reads the newspaper. At first to me, he was just another customer. A handsome customer, with a suit, my kind of customer," Kitsune said with a smile, making Naru giggle in agreement.

"Then what happened?" Naru asked.

"He asked me out. In the money for the coffee, was his phone number, and the offer. I agreed and we went out. He had a suit, he had money, he had charms, looks, he's a catch Naru. But...he's damn decent too. Too decent for a girl like me," Kitsune said.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"Eventually certain actions are made necessary to keep a relationship. I was drunk as hell, and he said no," Kitsune said then looked at Naru.

"He said no...to sex that is?" Naru asked.

"No and yes. No to sex with me, but not just that. He doesn't drink. He hates alcohol, told me it ruined almost all of his last relationships. I like this man Naru, I really do. Not just what he has, but..." Kitsune said then hit the back of her head against the wall.

"Who he is?" Naru asked. Kitsune nodded then took another sip of water, and lowered her head. "Do you, love him?" Naru asked.

"Not like I know what love is, but this has to be it if I'm willing to pull a stunt like this," Kitsune said, then reached over and grabbed some aspirin off of the ground.

"Remember when I let you have Seta, well this feeling is without a doubt stronger than that. Right now, the only obstacle between me and him, is my addiction."

"How recent is this?" Naru asked.

"He said no, like...two days ago. I went on that date the day the kid arrived, and I started this the next day. Kid caught me at a very bad time. Why are you and Motoko of all people siding with Keitaro on this?"

"Look, here's why the kid is here. His house burned down, and he lost both of his parents in the fire. He had no where else to go, and Keitaro being who he is was nice enough to help him out," Naru said then sat on the ground next to Kitsune.

"Didn't answer my question," Kitsune said.

"Because I agree that the kid needs help, and if he screws up like you said, I won't hesitate to kick him out. Motoko, I think is basically on the same wavelength."

"I think it's because Motoko is kissing Keitaro's ass personally. I mean one day she confesses his love for him and now she's agreeing with everything he says. I wouldn't doubt Keitaro's loyalty, but don't expect Motoko to not be a problem," Kitsune said then stood up.

"Can I get you anything?" Naru asked.

"Water and aspirin seem to work the best, I'm all set, but could you cover the shop for like an hour while I try to look normal. I'm hiding up here trying to not scare the customers," Kitsune said with a smile then walked to her door to go to her bathroom to wash up.

"No problem," Naru said, "But you have to stop teasing Keitaro and I now."

"Fair enough," Kitsune said then started to drench her face in water.

* * *

'_She slowly opened her eyes and saw the empty spot on the futon beside her. Blinking twice she pulled her head from the pillow. Where was he? She asked herself. Suddenly a door opened and she looked toward it and saw him. He had found his pants but decided to keep his shirt off, revealing his solid chest to her. In both of his hands were cups of tea, both spewing with steam. For ten seconds, all they did was smile at each other._

'_There wasn't quite a word she could use to describe her feelings at the moment. Happy was an under-exaggeration, and wonderful was just the tip of the iceberg. The source of the happiness was simple, he was hers, and she was his. Love prevailed in the end. He slowly walked over to her and handed her the cup of tea in his right hand, that she noticed was red like it had been burned._

'_What happened?' She asked. He just looked at his hand and chuckled._

'_I burned it on the teapot, I'm fine though, I ran it under some cold water. How's the tea?' He asked. She took a sip then sighed with pleasure, taking in the refreshing wam smell._

'_It's lovely,' She said then placed the cup on the ground next to the futon then grabbed his hand and blew on it. 'Does that feel better?' She asked, having to lean up to blow. When she did the blanket fell off of her, revealing her in one of his button up shirts that stopped at her creamy thighs. _

'_Thank you,' He said sweetly, then sat next to her on the futon. She grabbed his tea then placed it next to hers and wrapped her arms around his bare torso._

'_I love you,' She said, then looked up at his face. He fell to the pillow next to hers, and kissed her passionately. It didn't take them much time to forget about their tea.' _

Motoko placed her pen on the desk next to the notebook and smiled. The chapter she'd been working on for a week was finally completed. She grabbed the cup of tea next to her and sipped it, then placed it back down.

"Yes, it's finally done," She said aloud then sat up and stretched.

"Good for you, shut the hell up," Takeo said from the room next to her.

"Sorry," Motoko said then smiled to herself.

"What's done?" Su asked while crawling through the hole that connected their rooms. Last Motoko knew she blocked that hole, but not well enough it seemed.

"None of your business," Motoko said then looked at Su, who had picked up the notebook.

"What's this?" Su asked.

"Put that down!" Motoko shouted then ran over to Su who jumped off of the desk and ran out of her door. Motoko took off after her, jumping off of the balcony in pursuit.

"What the hell was that?" Takeo asked then opened his door and saw Motoko's wide open.

"That's actually pretty normal around here," Naru said from her door.

"You're kidding me right?" Takeo asked, but knew she wasn't.

"What's all the noise?" Keitaro asked while placing the board back into place.

"Su stole something from Motoko it seems like," Naru said.

"Air splitting sword!" Motoko shouted from the bathing area, a moment later an explosion of water hit Naru's white shirt. Since it was around bed time, she had no bra on.

"Wonderful," Naru said then turned around, and saw Keitaro being himself, "You pervert," Naru said then dragged him to the board and pushed him back to his room. Recently she'd been trying to not hit him as much, but it wasn't always possible.

Keitaro hit his bed and sighed, as Su barged into his room.

"Whoa!" Keitaro shouted as Motoko ran in sword up. She was about to swing down but Keitaro shot up from him bed and grabbed her wrists while they were above her head.

"Time out you two," Keitaro said, only planning that far.

"I just want to read it," Su said while holding open the notebook.

"Don't," Motoko said, but couldn't move because of Keitaro. '_His hands are so strong, I can't move._'

"Su, give it back," Keitaro said to Su who lowered her head and threw the notebook on the bed. Keitaro let Motoko's wrists go, though she secretly didn't want him to. Su took the short cut through Naru's room, placing the board back by herself.

Keitaro closed the notebook and handed it back to Motoko who was surprised he didn't start reading it himself. She kind of wanted him to, but then again she didn't.

"Thank you," Motoko said then checked for damages. Su was sneaky enough to rip out a page on the run and stuff it in her pocket, but that didn't seem to have happened.

"What do you write in there anyway?" Keitaro asked. Motoko just blushed slightly and turned away.

"Goodnight," Motoko said then walked away without another word. Keitaro just shrugged and fell back onto his bed. Another day of random mayhem.


	6. Post exam party

February twenty sixth had come fast, the second day of the second part of the entrance exam to Tokyo University. Everyone in the lodge left early to wish Motoko and Su luck, but Takeo decided to stay behind to finish up on his assistant manager duties. Digging below the sink he found what he needed to scrub the second floor hallway, and wash the windows from the inside and the outside.

"This is suicide, just to clean a god damn window," Takeo said as he leaned out from the side and sprayed it with cleaner then scrubbed it down with a towel, the angle was only leaving streaks, and he groaned and pulled himself back into the hallway and sat against the wall.

"How does he do this on a daily basis?" Takeo asked then sighed, slightly depressed Keitaro of all people was more useful than he was, "How does he not leave streaks, you need to get the angle right, but to do that I'd need to be suspended from the roof, or get a ladder, but the ladder doesn't reach this high," Takeo said, slightly more bummed as he tossed the towel against the wall.

"Well, he is dumb enough," Takeo said, thinking about the fact Keitaro very well might suspend himself in the air to clean the windows, "And he's a university student, at the best school in Japan. How does that work again?" Takeo asked himself then stood up and grabbed the towel.

"Better find a rope," Takeo said then tossed the towel on his shoulder and walked to the outside patio and found a rope tied to a beam, hanging straight over the windows.

"Holy shit, he does hang from a rope," Takeo said with a chuckle then grabbed the rope and looked down, "Only a hospital worthy fall at best. Whatever," Takeo said then situated the rope and began to work on the windows.

* * *

"You did good on the windows," Shinobu said, looking through them at the bare trees surrounding the building, "Did you do what Keitaro does with the rope, I worry so much when he does it."

"I was dumb enough, but hey, it's really the only way," Takeo said as he carried the laundry baskets for her again. Takeo placed Motoko's on the ground, opened her door then slid it into the room since her and Su hadn't come back yet from the tests. It's be about another hour till they finished, and a close to another hour till they got home.

"Things get done faster when you're here, sempai doesn't have such a hectic load anymore," Shinobu said then placed knocked on Naru's door as Takeo placed it down and the two kept walking.

"It's still a bitch though, and why does Motoko and Su want to get into TokyoU so badly?" Takeo asked, already overhearing it was Motoko's second attempt.

"It's not just them, I'll be attempting myself soon, and Keitaro's sister is also taking the test today last I knew. Naru and Keitaro are in, Mutsumi is in, Seta was in. Tokyo U is like contagious around here," Shinobu said with a shrug then started down the stairs.

"Why do you want in?" Takeo asked as he reached the stairs as well and started down.

"Well, I've always thought I wasn't that smart, but sempai helped me realized I'm smarter than I think if I try, and I want to prove it to myself that I'm smart enough to even do that," Shinobu said as her best attempt to satisfy his question.

"So, you're going in for Keitaro," Takeo said with a chuckle then kept walking as Shinobu stopped cold with red cheeks.

"What would make you think that?" Shinobu asked.

"Sempai this, sempai that, if you were a book, you're as bold as a pop up," Takeo said as they walked down the second floor corridor and kept dropping off the laundry baskets. First at Keitaro's room, then Shinobu's who placed her basket in herself.

"Is that why the others are trying to get in?" Takeo asked, "Kei?"

"No, Motoko likes to push herself, so what's a better place, and Su just has nothing better to do I suppose," Shinobu said then closed her door.

"So, they're for Keitaro too. He's an inspiration, believe that or not," Takeo then leaned against the wall and smiled.

"You're acting like it's a love conspiracy," Shinobu said then tried to act normally, like he was wrong, though she wasn't playing that off too well.

"No, conspiracies are kept secret. This is obvious. It's like trying to bury a whale in a sandbox, you might cover a fin or two, but in the end, it's a big ass whale," Takeo said to make it as apparent as possible.

"Whale in a sandbox?" Shinobu asked, having to take a moment to imagine that. A giant whale so big, it had some sand on its head, but the entire rest of the sandbox was covered by the whale. People walk by, point and say, 'Are they trying to bury a whale in a sandbox?' All she could do was giggle a little at that analogy.

"Point taken?" Takeo asked, and Shinobu laughed, "What?"

"I actually imagined a whale in a sandbox, isn't that a little sad?" Shinobu asked with a smile while still laughing.

"Not really, I thought of it, so I'm just as guilty," Takeo said then joined her in laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sarah asked as she slid down the hallway in her socks on the freshly waxed floor.

"Oh, nothing important really," Shinobu said then moved out of Sarah's way as she slid by.

"So Shinobu, nervous about taking the examines next year?" Sarah asked as she slid down the hall the opposite way she came.

"I suppose, but I wouldn't mind being one of the only ones to pass on the first try if Su gets in on one shot," Shinobu said with a smile just thinking about how proud Keitaro would be of her.

"Next year?" Takeo asked, looking at Shinobu strangely.

"Yeah, what?" Shinobu asked.

"How old are you, Kitsune said you were my age," Takeo said, that would make her, fourteen fifteen at most.

"She said the same about you, but I'm actually sixteen, I look younger," Shinobu said and Takeo looked at Sarah for the joke, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, you gotta be shitting me, you're two years older than me. I turn fifteen next month, but you look like you're in middle school still," Takeo said.

"Nope, second year high school," Shinobu said with a shrug.

"What next?" Takeo asked himself and sighed.

* * *

Motoko and Su brought home a guest they ran into at the examines. Or, the person invited herself over. Kanako hadn't seen Keitaro in too long, so felt like dropping by. The examines were over, and they'd have to wait to see if it was all for nothing till the tenth of next month. Somehow, that seemed more difficult to muster than the actual test.

As they entered the greeting room, they placed their shoes next to the door. Keitaro and Naru were on the couch, both doing their homework as the three walked in.

"Kanako?" Keitaro asked as she walked over and hugged him tightly, even with Naru glaring.

"Hands off of the merchandise," Naru said plainly.

"So what, I can't hug my own brother now?" Kanako asked with a devilish smile then let Keitaro go.

"Hey Kei, you gotta show me that rope thing you do with the win..." Takeo said then saw Kanako standing next to Keitaro, "dow, shit!" Takeo said then took off back up the stairs.

"Get back here Takeo!" Kanako shouted with a smile then chased him up the stairs.

"She has a playful side? The kid brings out the worse of Kitsune and best of Kanako. Will Motoko wear dresses everyday and Su will be sane?" Naru asked then stood up off of the couch and looked up the stairs.

"Surrender!" Kanako shouted from the upstairs.

"Get the hell away from me!" Takeo shouted back as more footsteps were heard from upstairs.

"Okay, explain," Motoko said then looked at Keitaro.

"Kanako and I used to baby sit him for his parents. He developed a monster crush on Kanako, to the point were he'd cry if she didn't hug him when she arrived or before she left. Now, it's backwards, he grew out of it, and she likes to bring it up. His parents were regulars at my parents store," Keitaro said as a crash came from upstairs and everyone looked at the stairs.

"What was that?" Naru asked.

"Did she get him?" Su asked, disappointed if that was the case since she wanted to hear the chase more. More footsteps were heard from upstairs as Mutsumi came from the back and stood at the stairs.

"When did you get here?" Naru asked, but Mutsumi turned around and winked at them, then placed a finger to her lips and shushed them.

"Kanako, that's not fair," Naru said as Takeo came running down the stairs and placed his palms on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"How did she get faster?" Takeo asked, then looked at Mutsumi's shoes. They were Kanako's, and suddenly Takeo realized he walked right into it.

"Get it over with," Takeo said, just before Kanako/Mutsumi hugged the air out of his lungs, picking him up off of the ground. Takeo grunted once, before Kanako put him down and Takeo wobbled back and almost cough.

"That wasn't so bad," Kanako said.

"Speak for yourself," Takeo said then walked over and fell onto one of the couches.

"I heard about what happened, so I won't bring it up," Kanako said to Keitaro who nodded in agreement, "No party, you guys are normally going nuts right now."

"We're just waiting for Kitsune to close the shop," Naru said as she sat back on her side of the couch and started her work again. Keitaro joined her on the other side, picking up his pencil and trying to understand it without help.

"What's a party without her," Motoko said then started to walk up the stairs to change, Su following her.

"A legal one," Kanako said with a smile then sat on the arm rest next to Keitaro, making Naru shift her eyes, "What are you working on?"

"Just some stuff due in a week, I like to not fall behind. Anymore at least," Keitaro said, knowing that was a habit of his.

"I think I goofed on the english portion," Kanako said then put her head down.

"Don't worry, if I could pass it in five minutes, you can pass it in thirty," Keitaro said then smiled at her.

"Don't rub it in, you did better than I did on dumb luck. That still pisses me off," Naru said then placed her pencil on the table.

"Maybe it was skill not luck," Kanako said with a taunting smile.

"It was barely legible," Naru said then leaned into the cushion, then fell over on Keitaro's shoulder, who smiled at her then continued his work.

"Barely, but it was," Kanako said then stood up and walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink.

"It's nice Kanako came to visit huh?" Keitaro asked.

"Is that sarcasm, don't think I won't hit you," Naru said with a smile.

"Don't think I won't enjoy it," Keitaro said then smiled back. After a moment of smiling they leaned in started to kiss just as Kanako walked back into the room with her water, and spat it out in surprise and disgust.

"I leave for a second!" Kanako said then walked back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Shinobu asked as she started to walk to the greeting room. Kanako grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Don't, it's for your own good," Kanako said then sat at the table to enjoy her water without gagging. Shinobu checked anyway.

"Oh my goodness!" Shinobu said then ran back into the kitchen after not heeding Kanako's warning.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Kanako asked sarcastically then sighed.

"Keitaro...oh my god!" Motoko said as she walked down, then back up the stairs.

"Never a moment alone, huh?" Naru asked with a smile.

"Guess not, but we should really get back to work," Keitaro said then picked up his pencil again.

"Work is for suckas, it's time for fun!" Kitsune said then walked into the building with bags filled with alcohol.

"Keep it away from Shinobu, she's feisty after a sip of wine," Keitaro said to Kitsune.

"You would know?" Naru asked.

"Long story," Keitaro said then walked over the bag and pulled out the first six pack of the night. He tore one off and handed it to Kitsune, who in turn tossed it to Naru.

"You're not drinking?" Keitaro asked Kitsune shocked.

"I'm quitting, don't tempt me," Ktisune said then tossed one to Kanako who just entered the room. She shrugged and popped the can open and took a sip of the bitter taste, her favorite kind of flavor.

"Where are the other girls of honor?" Kitsune asked since neither Su or Motoko were present.

"Party, party, party!" Su shouted as she slid down the railing and landed next to Takeo who shot up.

"What the hell!" Takeo shouted, then looked at her landing, inches from his voice going up several octaves, "You are so lucky."

"Hey kid, sorry about before, I guess you're cool, you drink?" Ktisune asked.

"Sometimes," Takeo said, and Ktisune tossed him a beer that he caught expertly one handed.

"This isn't his first time, that looked routine," Kitsune said impressed then tossed one to Motoko who was looking out in case she walked in on them again. It was safe and she walked into the beer that hit her in the head.

"You of all people should have caught that," Kitsune said with a laugh as Motoko caught it on the rebound from her head.

"Is he drinking?" Motoko asked, seeing Takeo taking down his first quickly, "He's fourteen Kitsune."

"Well, should be one hell of a night then. I could have sworn he was older, sixteen at least. Damn, fourteen," Kitsune said, too late to take the beer back that Takeo had just finished, "Good lord."

"I'm just getting started," Takeo said then dug through the bag and found a bottle of something, "Oh, nice year."

"Since I'm getting sober, the kid's the new drunk, can we all agree with that?" Kitsune asked everyone who shook their heads.

"We shouldn't let him drink," Motoko said then opened her beer.

"Almost everyone here isn't legal. And besides he's had one hell of month, what he really needs right now, is one good blackout," Kitsune said with a laugh and Takeo held the bottle up.

"Cheers to that. To four more years of bullshit," Takeo said then took a sip.

"Huh?" Motoko asked.

"College," Takeo said.

"I'll drink to that," Motoko said then sipped her beer down, and Kanako and Su drank at the same time. Keitaro and Naru joined a little late, but they drank to it as well. Shinobu walked into the room and saw everyone drinking and remembered what alcohol did to her.

"Shinobu?" Kitsune asked, while holding up a beer.

"Don't, she's a mean drunk," Keitaro said and Shinobu turned red and gestured for the drink. It hit the tip of her finger and fell to the floor, Shinobu shouting then picking it up.

"Don't open..."Naru said too late as the foam shot out at Shinobu and hit her in the eyes, "It."

"It burns!" Shinobu shouted then ran into the kitchen to flush her eyes.

"I really shouldn't laugh, but that was awesome," Takeo said then passed the bottle to Su who chugged down half of it then handed it to the next person in line who was Motoko, who shrugged, wiped off the top, and took her own gulp.

"Not bad," Motoko said then passed it to Naru, who took a gulp then passed it to Keitaro who finished it. Kanako grabbed the bottle, and placed it on the coffee table angry and groaned.

"That was the good stuff too," Kanako said then crossed her arms.

And the party went on.


	7. A kiss for each Year

Not even a week after the test was taken things began to settle down to a stable level of normality at the Hinita House. Which isn't normal by most human standards. Keitaro and Naru were practically studying every moment they were awake, Kitsune was beginning to forget what alcohol tasted like, Motoko still secretly wrote her fantasies and Takeo was just trying to settle in still.

Weeks after being offered the option to partake in the training sessions with Keitaro and Motoko, Takeo decided to finally wake up in the a.m. to join their exercise. For the most part he was simply leaning against the fence on the patio roof as Keitaro dodged and blocked for his life. Recently Keitaro noticed he was either getting better or she was going easier on him, and he found the latter more believable. Takeo just found it humorous that Keitaro was still getting beat up by girls.

Keitaro quickly countered a block with a horizontal swing across her waist that was easily knocked away. Motoko swung high, barely missing his head as he ducked down and tried to roll but only landed on his back and had to block a downward strike. Rolling to his left Keitaro got to his feet and wobbled to the right from over shooting it, accidently blocking the shot from Motoko that straightened him out.

"Lucky," Takeo said with a chuckle while he shook his head.

'_Why is he better when he's off center?' _Motoko asked herself and silently groaned.

'_Am I good or does she just suck today, I really can't tell,'_ Keitaro said to himself then readied himself for her next advancement. Motoko charged fast and strong, forcing Keitaro to block once and escape her next assault on the rooftops.

"Coward," Takeo said then looked up and watched him run.

Keitaro ran to the tip of the building and checked his footing when he had the chance. Motoko jumped to the peak and waited for him to be ready at least. Once he stopped wobbling she charged and Keitaro kept up with her with some struggle but smoothly at his best effort.

After a minute Motoko knocked his sword out of his hand and placed hers to his neck. Just before Keitaro was going declared defeat, Tama flew next to Motoko and meowed into her ear.

"Turtle!" Motoko shouted and began to swing trying to hit Tama away as if she was bee.

"Calm down it's just Tama," Keitaro said then tried to stop her but ended up getting hit in the head by the blunt side of the sword. Keitaro rolled down the side of the building and landed on the patio roof a few feet away from Takeo.

"I feel like I should make fun of you, but I'm not in the mood today," Takeo said as Motoko rolled down the roof, having tripped from Tama getting too close, making her fall backwards. She landed on Keitaro and continued to softly say 'turtle' over and over again.

"Get off of me," Keitaro said to Motoko who was still immobile with fear.

"Turtle...turtle...turtle," Motoko said as she quivered in fear just by saying it.

"There's a turtle on your arm," Takeo said, and Motoko shot up and began to shake both arms around since he never specified which one.

"Turtle, get it off, get it off!" Motoko shouted as she then began to run around.

"Don't take advantage of her fear," Keitaro said then began to try and stop her without getting hurt again.

"The mighty Motoko can be turned into a little girl by the mention of a turtle. This place is fantastically crazy," Takeo said as Motoko was finally calming down and wasn't saying 'turtle' as frequently.

* * *

"That's mean, don't take advantage of Motoko's fears," Shinobu said as she and Takeo were dropping off laundry baskets again. Takeo told her about what happened during the session and she agreed with Keitaro to not make fun of Motoko.

"It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. It was like a elephant being afraid of a mouse," Takeo said then laughed to himself just thinking about Motoko running around helpless and scared.

"Are you calling Motoko fat?" Shinubo asked, thinking he meant elephant literally.

"No, I used the elephant as an analogy," Takeo said then dropped down Motoko's basket and before he knocked she opened her door and looked at him.

"Who called me fat?" Motoko asked.

"No one, I said you being afraid of turtles is like an elephant and mice."

"You're comparing me to an elephant?" Motoko asked, "That's calling me fat."

"There's a turtle behind you," Takeo said as he saw Tama floating behind her head.

"Not falling for that," Motoko said then pulled in her basket and closed her door. A moment later an ear splitting scream came from her room and a few loud crashes.

"Told you!" Takeo shouted so she'd hear then continued to carry the baskets.

"When's your birthday?" Shinobu asked since she remembered him saying he was almost fifteen not too long ago.

"Two days ago," Takeo said then dropped off Naru's basket and knocked. Shinobu stopped cold and looked straight in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shinobu asked as Naru opened her door and looked at them.

"Tell who whatie?" Naru asked then leaned her arm against her frame.

"Takeo's birthday was two days ago and he didn't tell us," Shinobu said and Naru stepped out of her room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Naru asked.

"Is it really that important?" Takeo asked.

"Yes," Shinubo said and Naru nodded.

"What going on?" Sarah asked as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Takeo's birthday was two days ago and he didn't tell anyone," Naru answered.

"Who cares?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you," Takeo said.

"I care," Keitaro said from the hole in Naru's room.

"You may care but no one cares what you care about," Takeo said then crossed his arms.

"We should have a party," Shinobu said then clapped her hands in delight.

"Hell no," Takeo said.

"How about this, we have a party, or I call Kanako and she makes you have a party," Keitaro said then finished climbing.

"You have a strong argument," Takeo said then sighed, "How do I know you won't call her anyway?"

"He doesn't have to, she's already coming," Naru said then looked at Keitaro, "She said she was stopping by for something important. Now I know what. She didn't forget at least."

"She's never missed his birthday," Keitaro said and Takeo groaned.

"If his birthday was two days ago, she did miss it," Shinobu said to Naru who thought about that.

"No wait, she sent him a card that arrived before his birthday, right Takeo?" Naru asked.

"I'll be in my room," Takeo said then dragged his feet down the hall and closed his door behind him.

"He's like the only teenager I've ever seen who didn't go crazy about his birthday," Naru said then looked at everyone so they could begin to arrange something for him.

"Well, it is his first birthday without his parents," Keitaro said and everyone frowned a little.

"Then that's a better reason to give him a party," Shinobu said then looked at Motoko's door. She walked over to it and knocked. No reply after ten seconds.

"I know she's here," Shinobu said then opened her door, "Motoko?"

Motoko was on the ground in her room, with Tama on her head meowing to wake her up. The room appeared as though there was a struggle as Motoko tried to shoo the turtle away. Her clean laundry was tipped over, her table had two broken legs and slid over to her closet door knocking it off of the wall then fell next to the table.

"What the?" Shinobu asked, too stunned to check on Motoko right away.

"Wow, what the hell happened here... Oh I see. The turtle scared her and then it looks like she tripped over the basket and landed on the table. The table slid back fast enough to hit the closet, knocking the door off, causing it to tip and hit her in the head, making her fall forward unconscious," Keitaro said after observing the room for a few moments.

"That's pretty impressive, how did you figure that out senpai?" Shinobu asked then poked Motoko in the arm to wake her up. She twitched a little but didn't wake up.

"Because it's something that would happen to me, I pick up on that stuff pretty easily," Keitaro said then picked up Tama and walked her over to the balcony. "Leave her alone." Tama meowed and flew off of the balcony, up and out of sight.

"Motoko, you okay?" Keitaro asked Motoko who slowly opened her eyes.

"Where's the turtle?" Motoko asked, not wanting to get up unless she knew it was absolutely safe.

"Tama flew away, it's okay. We're going to give Takeo a birthday party, he turned fifteen two days ago. You going to help us or lay on the floor forever?" Keitaro asked.

"Just give me a minute to pretend a turtle didn't destroy my room," Motoko said then pulled herself to her knees and sighed.

"Alright, we'll meet you downstairs," Keitaro said then walked out of her room with Shinobu and closed the door behind him.

Motoko looked around her destroyed room. If only it was possible to clean a room as fast as one could be destroyed. Motoko rubbed the back of her head and looked at her table. Nothing tape couldn't fix, and the closet door just needed the rollers to slid back in. Laundry needed to be put away and the notebook that was on the table but not there anymore.

"Where is it?" Motoko asked herself in a panic and began to desperately look around. Finally she saw the bottom of it under one of her skirts from the basket. She threw the skirt off of the book and grabbed it. She held it against her chest and took a very relieved breath. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

Motoko unzipped the side of her futon mattress and slid the book in. She zipped it shut and tapped it once with a smile of security. Now that the book situation was settled she decided she'd worry about her room later and go downstairs to help with the arrangements.

* * *

Takeo could hear things going on downstairs. He knew it was for him too.

"Why did I have to say anything," Takeo said to himself then sighed as he stared at his wall while laying on his bed. He heard his door slid open, but he didn't feel like turning around to investigate.

"Wake up, time to have fun. Blow out some candles, that kind of stuff," Kanako said to him as she sat next to him.

"Go away," Takeo said to her plainly and she laughed.

"You're still embarrassed about birthday parties. You really don't like being center of attention even among your own friends. I figured you'd grow out of that," Kanako said then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I figured you'd realize Keitaro will only see you as his sister, nothing more or less," Takeo said just to get on her nerves.

"I have, but I can always hope can't I. Get up come on," Kanako said then nudged his arm.

"You annoy me to no end," Takeo said then sat up in his bed and looked at her, "But whether I show it or not, you really do make me feel like I have some family left."

Kanako smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Takeo hugged her back and sighed into her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, did you get my card?" Kanako asked.

"It was nice, thanks. Let's get this over with," Takeo said then stood up and walked to his door.

"It's a birthday party, not hell," Kanako said as she followed him out of his room.

* * *

Kitsune brought beer, Shinobu made food and a cake, and birthday streamers were around the greeting room of the Hinata house. In the closet there was a bunch of random party decorations for every excuse to have a party. Birthday, wedding, anniversary, congratulations for something, and whatever Kitsune bought to help make any party seem like it was planned ahead of time.

"There he is, happy birthday buddy," Kitsune said as Takeo came down the stairs and into the greeting room. Kanako followed behind him and walked over to Keitaro and smiled.

"You got him down pretty fast," Keitaro said then looked at Takeo as he examined the decorations.

"Well, he did have a crush on me at one point after all, wasn't too hard," Kanako said then smiled as he shrugged and just decided to enjoy it the best he could.

"We got you a few things, but before the cake," Kitsune said then pulled out a tube of lipstick.

"What's that for?" Takeo asked as he took a step away and bumped into Motoko and Su who each grabbed an arm, "What're you doing?"

"We'll take turns, each girl here gets to kiss you fifteen times, one for each year," Kitsune said then rubbed the deep red lipstick on her lips and puckered once then handed it to Naru who did the same.

"Oh come on," Takeo said then struggled to make them let go.

"I call third," Su said and continued to hold him as Kitsune closed in.

"Don't make it harder," Motoko said as Takeo still struggled.

"Shinobu, you're forth," Naru said then finished the lipstick.

"No fair," Sarah said, "I want forth."

"You can have it," Shinobu said handed her the lipstick Naru gave her.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Takeo asked.

"Of course not birthday boy," Kitsune said then left a nice big red lip shaped mark on his right cheek, left cheek, forehead, and any place she felt like kissing. A camera flash hit his eyes and Takeo looked at Shinobu who smiled and took another picture as the girls tortured him with kisses.

"My turn," Su said then his arm go. Motoko held him easily alone and Su took her kisses followed by Sarah, Kanako, and then Motoko.

"Are we done yet?" Takeo asked.

"Wait, Shinobu didn't kiss him yet," Kitsune said then looked at Shinobu who froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Well, I'm uhh, taking the pictures," Shinobu said then stepped away. She tried to walk out of the room but Ktisune and Su grabbed her arms and pulled her back in. Naru took the camera to take the picture as Motoko continued to make sure Takeo didn't make a run for it.

Kitsune and Su put the lipstick on the struggling Shinobu then pushed her at Takeo. She froze again but Kitsune pushed her toward him and made her start to lean in. Takeo had given up avoiding the kisses after the third girl so just sighed and let Kitsune make Shinobu kiss him. She hit his lips first then Kitsune let her go.

"That was pretty easy," Shinobu said then started to walk away.

"Where are you going, you have fourteen more," Naru said as Kitsune grabbed Shinobu's arm. Takeo rolled his eyes as the kissing games continued.

* * *

Takeo managed to sneak out of the mayhem about an hour later. The alcohol he drank had already lost it's affect, and he felt sick from eating too much cake. He had never had a cake made by Shinobu, so he couldn't control himself to say the very least. He was leaning against the railing of the patio roof looking at the town of Hinata as it turned off its lights to sleep. He heard foot steps and turned around to see Kitsune walking up the stairs.

"Oh, here you are," Kitsune said then walked across the patio and leaned on the railings next to him, "Having fun?"

"Actually yeah, I really haven't had fun in a long time. I wasn't on good terms with my parents when it happened, and we hadn't really been on good terms since I was like thirteen. That kissing thing, my mom would have done that," Takeo said then sighed just by thinking them again.

"Do you miss them?" Kitsune asked.

"Of course, I may not have been nice to them for awhile, but they were my parents. I loved them like any kid would, and I'll miss them just the same. They were good parents, I was just a bad kid, wasn't their fault."

"I see you didn't get it all off," Kitsune said then pinched his cheek that still had some lipstick on it. Takeo stepped back and rubbed his cheek as Ktisune giggled then looked at the town, "I didn't mean to yell at you when you got here. I was going through withdraw, it's hard to quit drinking cold turkey."

"I could tell," Takeo said then pushed off of the railing and turned toward the stairs, "I want some more cake."

"You gotta be kidding, you've eaten at least half of it," Kitsune said then started to follow him back.

"It's my cake," Takeo said with a smile. Ktisune just shrugged to agree with him and followed him down the stairs and back into the house.


	8. The leak in the God Cry School

**_I really do love anoynmous reviews. If you're going to flame me, do it once per chapter, not like four times in one chapter, twice in the same day using different names to relate to each other(I'm fairly sure it's same guy everytime). If you don't leave me a return of address, a fake name and you complain about the same thing over and over again, I really stop caring after three words. 'This story sucks!' Then why are you reading it, why complain, why do you care so much whether or not I keep posting it? A review is a review to me, you're anoynmous with no courage to actually have the balls to at least leave a return of a address, your opinion is made invalide by that point alone, you have said everything you can, move on. I'll continue my life of writing, and you continue your life of trying to find something to actually live for. _**

* * *

Takeo was used to getting up early in the morning now. Before coming to Hinata he hated mornings, and tried his best to sleep till noon. Even on school days he'd fall asleep in class till lunch. His schedule now was wake up, exercise with Motoko and Keitaro. He never participated in the sword play, he just mostly watched from the side and did push ups. After that it was school, something he was never excited about. His school was only a few blocks from Shinobu's and Su's, and they both got off at the same time, so they normally all walked back to the apartments together. 

The moment Takeo got back it was chores. Mondays were windows, Tuesdays were first floor, Wednesday was second, Thursday was third, and the remaining days were to clean what had been missed, or clean what was messed up again an hour after it had been cleaned. With the chores split Keitaro had more free time on his hands, and spent most of it on his school work. Takeo with his free time, spent it in his room.

Laundry came around again and Takeo carried the baskets for Shinobu like he always did. Over half of Takeo's socializing was with Shinobu on laundry days. Other than that, he really didn't talk to anyone else except for at dinner at breakfast, or with Keitaro when they were washing windows or some other task.

"I remember when everyone did their own laundry," Shinobu said as she dropped off her own basket and slid her door shut.

"Let me guess, everyone is too busy working or something, so you just do it all to ease their schedule," Takeo said then placed down a basket, knocked and kept walking.

"Basically," Shinobu said and walked backwards to look at him as they talked.

"Aren't you busy as hell too?" Takeo asked then dropped off Keitaro's basket and knocked.

"Well, yeah, but not as busy. You probably have the freest schedule here, everyone else is trying to get into school or going to school."

"And Kitsune is running the tea shop. Didn't Haruka run that thing, where the hell did she go?" Takeo asked.

"You know her?" Shinobu asked.

"Sort of, I meet her a few times while buying candy from Keitaro's folks, other than that can't say I'm her friend," Takeo said and began to climb stairs to drop off the last basket to Motoko's room. Naru had done her own laundry this time.

"Well she got married and she's excavating somewhere with Seta in Molmol," Shinobu said as Takeo reached the top of the stairs.

"Molmol, where the hell is that?" Takeo asked and placed the basket down and knocked.

"It's where Su's from," Shinobu said and kept walking with Takeo following.

"Su, if the entire country is as screwed up as her then she'd be the mayor," Takeo said.

"She's actually the princess," Shinobu said and turned around for his reaction.

"Remind me to never go to Molmol," Takeo said and stopped at his room.

"God dammit!" Motoko's voice shouted from her room. Takeo looked down the hall, then back at Shinobu who shrugged.

"Probably having some trouble in english or something," Shinobu said and walked down the hall to the stairs, "Best not get involved."

"So I've learned," Takeo said and walked into his room.

"See you at dinner?" Shinobu asked.

"Like always," Takeo said and slid his door shut behind him.

* * *

The next morning Takeo was leaning against the railing on the roof while Keitaro and Motoko sparred. They stopped halfway for a break and Keitaro whipped his face off with a towel he had placed on the laundry lines. 

"Are you going to do anything more than watch today?" Motoko asked as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Probably not," Takeo said and looked at Keitaro who was almost finished catching his breath then back at Motoko, "Heard you last night screaming at your text book."

"I hate english," Motoko said.

"So Shinobu said," Takeo replied.

"Takeo, catch," Keitaro said and tossed him a practice sword. Takeo caught it one handed and looked back at him.

"This is for what exactly?" Takeo asked.

"Come on, let's see if you can at least beat me. Got to warn you, I'm actually not that bad," Keitaro said with a grin.

"Alright," Takeo said then got off the railing and walked to the center of the roof. He placed his feet right and took a stance that made Motoko curious.

'_His footing is off a little, but that looks like a god cry school stance,'_ Motoko said and stood up to watch the fight, '_Does he know it because he's been watching us?'_

Keitaro moved in quick and had his sword knocked away. Stunned from surprise, Takeo saw his guard was down and slammed the sword against Keitaro's stomach. Spinning around he smacked Keitaro in the back of his right thigh, then finished with a shot to the back of his head.

Takeo walked away chuckling as Keitaro got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Beginners luck," Keitaro said and got himself ready again.

'_Was that beginners luck?'_ Motoko asked herself.

"Whatever you say," Takeo said then waited for Keitaro to charge again. Keitaro charged in and Motoko watched carefully as Takeo with more effort this time, sent Keitaro on his ass again.

"Whoa, he's actually really good," Keitaro said to Motoko who readied her sword.

"That's not luck Keitaro, he forgotten to tell us he knows the basics in god cry school," Motoko said.

"What?" Keitaro asked.

"Who taught you?" Motoko asked.

"My mother did, and said she learned from a school but never said where. When I was younger, she taught me how to defend myself when some kids started to pick on me. She taught me the basics, and some of the more complicated stuff," Takeo said and looked at Motoko.

"How complicated?" Motoko asked.

"Air splitting sword I never did manage, but some of the defense stances I can do," Takeo answered and changed stances. Another god cry school.

"Keitaro, don't freak out," Motoko said.

"O..kay?" Keitaro responded as Motoko focused for something, "What are you going to do?"

"Air splitting sword!" Motoko shouted and aimed it for Takeo. Takeo smiled and held the tip of the sword straight out in front of him. He held the handle with his left hand, and pushed his right palm against the bottom of the handle. The gust of wind hit the tip of the sword, and split around him instead of going straight through him.

"What the hell!" Keitaro shouted as Takeo smiled and stood straight again.

"Air splinting cancellation stance," Motoko said and Takeo nodded.

"Why would there be something to cancel it?" Keitaro asked.

"In case another clan discovered how to do the technique, we could defend against our own attacks. Or if a member of the clan went rogue, which seems to the be the case here," Motoko said.

"No, my mother was kicked out," Takeo said.

"Why?" Motoko asked.

"Never said, and it's not like I can ask her now," Takeo said while waiting for Motoko to strike again.

"Don't hold back," Motoko said then charge in. Takeo smiled and blocked her first shot that knocked him off of his feet.

'_She's faster and stronger than Keitaro,'_ Takeo said to himself then fixed his foot upon landing and swung back, making Motoko step back and block, and counter with a shot that connected with Takeo's head. Takeo rolled off of his shoulder and slid to a stop. He rubbed his head and felt a small amount of blood coming from around his right ear.

"Stings?" Motoko asked.

"No, it feels lovely," Takeo said then charged in and had his sword knocked out of his hand. Motoko kicked him in the center of his chest, sending him sliding across the floor toward his sword. He got to his feet and ran for his sword. Picking it up he turned around and got smacked across the forehead. He wobbled back and hit the railing, and began to fall over.

"Takeo!" Keitaro shouted and ran for him as Motoko tried to grab his ankle. She didn't make it in time and Takeo toppled over the top and crashed with a splash into the shallow water of the hot spring.

* * *

"He's waking up," Shinobu said as Takeo opened his eyes and looked at the bright light above him. He lifted his left arm to block the light, and noticed his right arm hurt and couldn't move much. 

"It's about time," Sarah said from behind her, "You had to go and piss off Motoko didn't you?"

"I what, I didn't piss her off, we were sparring," Takeo said and squinted from the light.

"And she beat the crap out of you," Shinobu said, "Knocked you right into the bath, good thing you were unconscious, I was bathing."

"Shame for me," Takeo said and laughed. Shinobu blushed and walked to the other side of the room as Motoko walked in.

"Could everybody please leave, I need to talk to him," Motoko said and Sarah sighed and left with Shinobu.

"Here to gloat?" Takeo asked.

"No, if I were here to gloat you'd be lucky. God Cry codes state that if anyone is to know of our techniques without our knowledge, they are to be brought to the main house and evaluated by the current head of the school," Motoko said.

"And?" Takeo asked.

"You know stuff you're not supposed to know. So tomorrow we're going to Kyoto to see the head of the school. I called them earlier and my sister would like to meet you as well."

"Your sister. Is she as good as you are?" Takeo asked.

"I'm scared of how good my sister is," Motoko said and Takeo looked straight up at the light.

"That's really comforting," Takeo said and sighed.

"We're leaving early tomorrow, you're being discharged in about an hour, so I guess I'll meet you at the apartments then," Motoko said then left the room. Takeo looked straight up and then looked at his right arm. It was in a cast, broken in two places from the fall.

"Could of been worse, least it didn't kill me," Takeo said and watched as the others walked into the room to keep him company.


End file.
